


A Chance To Make Things Right

by Chelle711



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle711/pseuds/Chelle711
Summary: Dreams, visions, hope, and knowledge helps to make things right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter 1  
Lush green trees and grass surrounded the slumbering warriors. The rain had finally stopped and a quiet hush fell over the land. Things were going to change. And today is that day.  
'Gasp!'  
'I look around at my comrades. My vision is still so very clear in my mind. So much unhappiness and disaster. I just can't believe it. I've never believed that something like that would happen to not only my family, but to my tribe as well. I must do whatever is in my power to make things right. Thanks to Kaheleha for showing me what is to come. We may always be small in number, but there is no need for us to not change with the times and ensure the success of the tribe in the future. My family depends on it.'  
I move to my younger son's sleeping tent to wake him up since he was the closest to my own tent.  
"Father, what's wrong?" Yaha Uta asked.   
"My spirit had been called by Kaheleha to walk with him. He had many things to show me. Wake your brothers, there is much to discuss," I told him.  
Yaha Uta went along to wake up everyone. We have been training our youngest warrior in the traditional ways of our tribe. Oftentimes, the more experienced warriors take the younger ones to train them so that the tribe can be fully and properly protected by everyone. Now that everyone is awake, I hope that they believe what I have to tell them.  
"Taha, what is going on? Is there a threat?" spoke Toleke.  
"There is no threat, as of right now. However, there are many things that we need to prepare for. Some of those will not happen in our lifetime, but definitely in our children's. There is a great and unnecessary danger that comes our way," I told them.  
Every eye was riveted towards mine, fear and confusion could be plainly seen on their faces. We hid no emotion from one another. If we could not trust our feelings with one another then how could we trust our lives in the same? This is what made my pack strong, nearly invincible. I could see that many remembered Utlapa's deceit and demise. I can see that they think something like that will happen again. Only if it were that simple.   
"Father, what do you mean?" Taha Wi asked me. Of all of my pack, he is whom I am most proud of. He has stood through it all and now I place more upon his shoulders.   
"There will be an abomination coming our way. This abomination is nothing like we have ever seen before. They take the shape of living beings, but they are not living themselves. They sustain themselves by drinking the life force from living beings, animals and more often than not people. They can either drain the life from their victim or curse them to join their numbers..."  
Gasps and outrage could be heard rumbling around. Never had we faced an enemy such as the ones to come. Questions rang out amongst them. Taha Wi, raised his hand.  
"Everyone, please, let my father speak. We know that he is indeed wise and will be able to tell us more about this new enemy that we will face," said Taha Wi.  
"Brethren, I know that what I have told you will come as a shock, but there is more. There will come people who will try to take our land. They will want what we have for themselves, and not care if we live or died. However, there will be some among them that will try to work with us. These are the people that we need to both be cautious of and willing to work with. I saw a future of our tribe, which is not what any of us would want. Many would be unable to take care of their families, forced to abide by the rulings of others over our own lands. They will reduce what we now enjoy to a few miles of land. We must not let this happen. We must learn all that we can and prepare our children for this changing world," I recounted to them.   
Kaheleha was specific in what he told me. As the first Great Spirit chief, he knew that it was his duty to continue caring for his people. Each chief since has been visited by him and has been guided by him for the betterment of our tribe. Yet, never before has the threat to our tribe been as great as it is now.  
"So there are two threats to our people? Which one will come first? How much time do we have to prepare for this?" Toleke asks.   
"The abomination comes first. It will first attack the Makah people and then come our way. Maidens will disappear without a trace to be found. We must not be caught unaware," I said.   
"How will we find this abomination and how do we defeat it?" Alek asked. The youngest warrior is on his way to showing that he will be an asset to the pack.   
"We will know them by their blood red eyes, sickly sweet scent, and freezing cold hard bodies. They will also sparkle..." I began but everyone began to laugh.  
"Sparkle? Like shiny pebbles and pearls?" Alek asked around his giggles.  
"Indeed. While to us it seems ridiculous, that is how they attract their prey. They use their looks to capture them so that they can feed or curse to add to their numbers. We must be diligent because the future of our tribe will again face these creatures and will fall if we do not prepare ourselves and them," I explained. My explanation was met with silence as each tried to understand and deal with what I told them.   
After some time had passed and more questions answered, I informed them that it was time to train. For this training I learned my pack all over again. New strengths and weakness were found, reinforced trust and discipline was gained. Our future never looked brighter.   
Months later our training was needed. I sent Taha Wi to investigate the troubles of the Makah tribe. This time my son and his group came back, scratched and bruised, but alive. We are now certain that the threat Kaheleha had warned us about is here. I didn't lose my wife this time around either. She still caught the Cold Woman's attention using her blood, but she did not kill herself in the process. Today my tribe, my family and my sanity was saved. I just hoped that my future children can be just as successful.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Let me know how you feel and what's on your mind as you read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Settlers: New people to a new land, or country.

Chapter 2  
"Martha, Taha Aki visited me while I slumbered," I told her over breakfast. The children were out playing with their friends.  
"What did he show you Ephraim? Is everything alright? The last time one of our ancestors came to a chief there was great turmoil. Is something like that coming to us again?" Martha asked her husband worriedly.  
"He showed me a few things. The first one is that I would meet a group of Cold Ones that are not like their brethren. He told me to not make a treaty with them that will just separate lands. I have to make a treaty that ensures that no human is ever bitten by free choice or unwillingly by this group. They must not interact with our people and the settlers that are coming to our land. If they so choose to stay in this area, they know that a violation of this treaty will ensure their immediate demise. Also, we are not to worry about our lack of numbers with the Pack for now. Our land and our children's future depend on us not giving in to our fear.  
The second one utterly surprised me. It seems that these Cold Ones are not only predators, but many have talents as well. The group that is coming will have one that can read a person's mind, leaving them mentally defenseless. They will try to portray themselves as harmless, but they are anything but. This is just one group of Cold Ones that our tribe will face. It seems that somehow we are interconnected with this type abomination due to our coexistence with Brother Wolf," I explained.  
"But Ephraim..." Martha began.  
"No buts Martha. I know that you do not want me to face these creatures with only Levi and Quil to back me up. However, it has to be done. Also, when you and the other women meet with the settlers to trade, try to befriend a woman named Nicole Swan. She and her husband are tied into this too; yet they do not know it. We must keep close contact with them to ensure their safety, especially, their young son," I told her.  
I know that my Martha worries. She heard from some of her relatives from the Makah reservation stories about missing maidens and how our tribe somehow saved them. It wasn't until she married me that she found out that everything is true. I know that she'll do as I ask. She'll help in anyway possible to protect me. I don't think she understands the depth of my feelings for her.  
"Martha, I need to meet with Quil and Levi. I have to prepare them for what is coming. I will be home as soon as I can," I said.  
"Be sure that you return to me Ephraim or you will not want to face me in the morning," Martha playfully threatened Ephraim.  
"No, I don't want that. I like my food cooked and not burnt," I laughed then I kissed her long and hard before I left.  
I ran off some distance from my home and phased, howling for Quil and Levi to join me. Once they phased in I showed them all of what Taha Aki showed me. To say that they were speechless, is an understatement. I could tell that neither knew what to say.  
"So this is what we are up against?" Quil asks.  
"It is. Levi, why are you so quiet?" I asked him.  
"I just don't know how to feel. I mean, the three of us are direct descendants of Taha Aki, but it is your line that is the Alpha line. I don't want our sons fighting over the position and destroying what we put together. Somehow we have to get things set up right. Your boys will have to somehow phase before ours. That is the only way to solve this. Our wolves are too aggressive otherwise," Levi says.  
"I know and understand that. I am glad that you are not offended that my line is to have the Alpha bloodline. Each of us plays a pivotal role in our great-grandchildren's futures. We must not let them down," I said to them.  
"First thing that we need to do is write down what we can in our language and that of the settlers. The number of settlers are growing and I don't see any other way but for us to learn their ways so that we do not fall behind. I do not want my future children suffering because the times have changed and they hadn't. Also, the settlers language should be the one in which we will use to make the treaty with the Cold Ones. But we have to make sure that our language does not die. There is too much important information that will be lost if we just leave it up to stories told around the fire. We cannot let imprinting happen without our young knowing about it," Quil says.  
"I agree with you Quil. We may not be able to stop your great grandson's imprinting, or even yours Levi, but we will stop mine," I said with determination.  
We began to plan what we needed to do. Many days passed before the Cold Ones arrived. During this time one of Quil's children married a settler's daughter named Molly Swan. We saw first hand how imprinting works. Now we just pray to our ancestors that they could give our great grandchildren a better chance since most of them will imprint.  
The day that the Cold Ones arrived is a day that I will never forget. A sickly sweet scent permeated the air making hunting difficult, if not impossible. Even though we live with Brother Wolf inside of us, we are still able to hunt regularly. Since Levi, Quil and I were already together, we just phased and followed the scent. I reminded them to keep their minds blank and let Brother Wolf guide us. We will see if all of our training paid off.  
All I saw was a white blur chasing after a stag. The stag had fear in its eyes like I have never seen before. I switched my direction and my pack followed. We growled which startled the Cold One allowing for the stag to get away. We quickly surrounded the Cold Man so that he did not get away. Quil moved in and pulled an arm off before running. As he ran the other Cold Ones appeared.  
"Please, we mean you no harm!" cried one of the Cold Men. He had white hair and looked to be in his mid-twenties.  
Levi and I continued to just growl.  
"I understand that you are not just wolves, but shapeshifters, so I know that you can understand me,"says the white haired Cold Man.  
At the mention of this Quil came back without the arm. I phased from Brother Wolf and stood before them with Quil and Levi on each side. My brothers stayed in wolf form to ensure not only my protection, but to let them know that they were not trusted. I remembered to keep my mind to myself by thinking of rushing water drowning out my thoughts.  
"First, I do not believe that you mean us no harm. Your pursuit of our hunting animals means that there is less food for my people because you've scared the animals away. Second, how do you know about us?"  
"I understand that you do not trust us, for you do not know us. I apologize on behalf of my family for putting undue stress on your tribe. Also, I knew that you could not be regular wolves because we have heard stories of humongous wolves who turn into people. We had hoped to encounter you on better terms. As a show of peace I will introduce myself and my family members.  
My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my wife Esme, my son Edward, and my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett. We would like to live here within the small town of Forks, in peace. Could you please return my son Edward's arm?" Carlisle says.  
"I am Ephraim Black. You are currently on Quileute land. We know what you are because we have encountered and destroyed your kind before. However, you have an unusual shade of eye color. Why is that?"  
"Well, as I said before, we mean your people no harm. We are non-human drinkers. We feed off of animals because we want to help preserve human life. That is why our eyes are a tawny color instead of blood red. We needed to feed so that we can temper our nature around the general population of Forks. We did not know that we were trespassing on your land. In most of our encounters the Native land size is typically smaller than the settlers land," Carlisle pointed out.  
"Our land is our own, just as Forks is its own. For any type of hunting to be done, a permit is needed. You must be approved by our Chief and you must abide by our laws. Any complaints or mishaps are to be reported immediately to the Quileute Counsel for proper determination. Now, you speak of being peaceful, but everyone in Forks knows of this and abide by it. What is your real reason? The truth, this time," I said. The shock written on their faces would have been hilarious if this wasn't a situation between life and death.  
"We, uh, we. Look, we were hoping to claim some land outside of Forks so that we could live peacefully. I know that Forks is currently small, but most settlements expand in time. I had hoped that by that time, we would just be absorbed into Forks without actually having to buy land the proper way. We never thought that your land would encompass such a vast area. Again, not knowing that your land was so huge, we figured that we could hunt without stepping foot onto your land, thus bypassing the need for a permit and our current encounter. That is the truth, so may I please have my arm back?" spoke Edward.  
"On one condition. We make a binding treaty between us. We want to protect not only our tribe but all people, especially the people of Forks from your kind. So do we have a deal?" I said.  
"Yes, you do. Thank you for being so gracious as to extend that courtesy to us. You will not regret this," Carlisle says.  
"Meet here tomorrow and we will discuss the terms. Then and only then, Edward will you get your arm back. Think of it as collateral," I said just before I phased back into Brother Wolf. The Cullens took that to mean that the discussion was over and ran back in the direction that they had just came from.  
We waited and scouted the area for an hour. Deciding that they had truly left our land, it was time to talk. I opened our communication link so that we could talk to one another again. I was never as thankful to Taha Aki as I was then in how he taught me to hide my thoughts from them. As we ran all over our land Levi and Quil were quiet, contemplative about what just happened.  
"Ephraim you handled that extremely well. You could see them trying to take advantage of the situation and their frustrations when they couldn't" Levi said.  
"They weren't too happy that we didn't give that Cold One his arm back. Collateral, ha! That was awesome," Quil also responded.  
"Yes, well we have to protect not only our own but everyone around here from them and their kind. They may not dine on people, for now, but that doesn't mean that others of their kind do not. We cannot show any fear or intimidation, otherwise we lost before we even began. Also, they cannot know the true size of our Pack. We may be small in number, but it seems that we do not need more to take them on if necessary. We must develop a plan to ensure that they do not have an advantage as time goes on. How do you two feel about continuing to phase in order to train up our great-grandsons in the ways of the wolf?" I said to them. I knew that what I had told them would bring many questions, concerns, and not a lot of answers. Nevertheless, we could not leave our grandchildren to face this alone with no help whatsoever.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim talks to Billy and Charlie.

Chapter 3

"Hey Billy, why does your Grandpa look so young?" asked nine year old Charlie Swan to his bestest friend Billy who is the same age only a few months older. 

"It's because he is a wolf," Billy responded and kept playing in the sand since they were building the biggest, most gigantic sand castle ever.

"Come on Billy! He's a man, not a wolf!" Charlie said.

"I mean it! He's a wolf and a man! He protects us all from bad people; you too! He protects everyone he loves from the cold people," Billy told him.

"The cold people? Who are they?" Charlie asked.  
"They are really, really, really bad people. The take you away from your family and eat you," Billy explained.

"So what does your Grandpa have to do with it? Does he switch into a wolf and kill them?" Charlie asked snickering.

"Yes! That's exactly what he does!" Billy said.

"Billy, that's enough," Ephraim says as he walks up to the boys. Both boys stop what they're doing as soon as they hear Ephraim's voice. Neither one could tell you why they always knew to stop what they were doing and wait until Ephraim either told them to do something or verbally address them.

"What's this I hear about wolves and cold people?" Ephraim asked. He knew that it was time to tell them the truth and to bring Charlie and his family into the tribe and under the wolves sole protection.

"Well, Mr. Black, um, Grandpa Ephraim, sir, I asked Billy about why you don't look like other grandparents. Not that you look old or bad, or smell or anything..." Charlie stopped speaking as he thought of the hole he was digging himself into. He remembered how his mom drilled into him about not asking too many questions about the Quileutes.

"He meant no harm Grandpa. He just wanted to know and I am the one who told him. So please don't be mad at Charlie. I can't lie to my best friend," Billy said trying to be brave for his friend.

"Look boys, I'm not mad. I knew that this time would come. Take a walk with me and I will tell you a story," Ephraim says. 

"Okay," the boys say and grab all of their beach stuff to take with them.

Once the boys deposited their beach stuff at Billy's house, they followed Ephraim into the woods surrounding the little house. The trio walked for awhile. Finally, Ephraim came to a stop at a little creek where the boys could sit in the soft grass. Ephraim knew that showing Charlie what he is would change many things in the future. He just hoped that those changes would save his great-grandson and future great-granddaughter in law.

"What I am going to tell and show you boys goes no further than this little creek bed. Do I make myself clear?" Ephraim asked the boys. They both solemnly said yes and patiently waited for Ephraim to speak.

Ephraim told the boys about how the Quileute came to be and how Spirit Warriors and Brother Wolf has helped and protected the tribe from the very beginning. All of this was new to Charlie and he sat giving Ephraim his undivided attention. Charlie felt that he was finally coming home and hearing about himself. Awe shone over his face as Ephraim weaved the Quileute history into words.

"I want you boys to know that Brother Wolf is still around today. He gives those he chooses certain abilities along with the power to protect what is considered theirs. Now, I will walk away for a bit, but don't be scared and please do not run away," pleaded Ephraim.

The boys nodded their heads and waited for him to show them something, anything to ease their curiosity. Ephraim walked away to a particularly bushey area. He bent down so that the boys couldn't see him. Once phased Ephraim rose up and walked around the bushes.

Both boys were stunned speechless. Yet, they did not fear the gigantic wolf in front of them. Billy began to feel validated that all of his information was correct and Charlie felt awe at being allowed to know some of his best friend's tribal secrets. Ephraim walked up to the boys and sat down a few feet away from them. He sat patiently because he wanted to see what the boys will do with the burden, or rather information, that they just received.

"Grandpa Ephraim, can you understand us when you're a wolf?" Charlie asked.

Ephraim nods his head yes. Sighs of relief flow out from the boys. They slowly walked up to Ephraim. Neither one was scared, but more curious about this new bit of information that they've received.

"Grandpa, can we ride wolf back? It would be super if you let us," Billy asked.  
Ephraim looked at the boys and noted the eagerness that shone on their faces. He decided that one ride wouldn't hurt so he lowered his body completely to the ground. The boys took that as their answer and scrambled their way up. Once they were safely situated on top of his back, Ephraim slowly began to walk. 

The boys squealed with delight as they rode on Ephraim's back. Ephraim also enjoyed this time because the wolf saw the boys as his cubs and he wanted to do everything in his supernatural power to protect their lives and happiness. Both man and wolf gained a sense of peace that neither knew they were lacking. 

For a few more hours the boys and Ephraim played. The boys truly enjoyed the company of their wolf protector. Ephraim motioned for them to move back and he went behind the bushes to phase into his human form. From there the trio left the little creek bed and headed home. Ephraim knew that neither he nor the boys will forget this day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn what Ephraim is about. Jake begins his own discovery.

“Great-Grandpa, all of my friends have lost Parent(s), Grandparents, and Great-Grandparents. I've lost all of them except you and dad. What makes me so special?”Jacob asks his Great-Grandfather. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch.

“Well, how old are you now, Jake?” Ephraim asks.

“Great-grandpa! You know that I'm 10 years old! I'm almost grown! Aren't I?” 

“Ah, yes. Ten years old. Almost grown, but not yet. You still have some learning to do. I'm still here because I'm stubborn. Lol. You get that way at my age. Being seventy-nine will come sooner than you think. Plus, taking medicine helps too..”

“But, you smoke and drink nasty stuff, like res moonshine…”

“You're right. I do. Yet, I made a promise when I was younger. I wanted to stick around to help the younger generation of Quileutes and people of Forks, specifically your father's best friend Charlie Swan. Our tribe is one of the richest, most self-sustained tribes around. We don't deal with a lot of problems that other tribes do. That's because I stay in touch with the old Chiefs and ancestors.”

“Yea, yea. I heard that before from Dad right after Mom died...Do you talk to Grandma, Grandpa, and Mom?” Jake asked in a sure but quiet voice that children use when asking adult questions. 

“I do. I may not be Chief anymore, your Dad is, but, I still talk to our Elders. It's a remarkable and humbling experience. One day you will do everything that I'm going to tell you.”

“No, I'm not. You're going to live forever and ever! I can't lose you too!” Jacob says teary eyed and sniffling.

“It is the way of things. Plus, that's how Brother Wolf finds us. We have to be brave and strong. You, Son, come from a long line of Chiefs and Alphas. One day you're going to find your perfect match and she will be there to help you.”

“But, but, girls are yucky. The only one I want is Bella.”

“Ah, yes. The littlest Swan. Hmm…”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing Jake. I think that she's the right one for you too.”

“You do?”

“I know so, Son.”

“Don't tell me that Brother Wolf told you?”

“He did, along with Taha Aki.” 

“Oh, brother. Here we go again.” Jacob says rolling his eyes. He hoped that Great-Grandpa Ephraim didn't take too long. He wanted to go back outside to play with Quil and Embry.

“It all began when I was asleep. Peaceful for once. Not looking for trouble…” Ephraim began his tale all the while hoping that Jacob retains some of what he said. The boy will need it in the future.

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

Walking along the beach Jacob wants to impress Bella. She finally came back after her Mom left her Dad. It was sad, now he's glad that she's back. With clarity, everything his Great-Grandfather told him came back to his remembrance.

"Bells, you know that you're my best girl friend and that I won't lie to you." 

"I know, Jake. You're my best boy friend too. I'm curious about something though…" Bella says then trails off. 

"Okay…" Jacob begins cautiously.

"Well… at my new school there's this guy in all my classes and shares the same lunch as me. Nobody in his family eats the school lunch, but they all look like they're missing Vitamin D because they're so pale. Do you know why?" Bella begins her tale showing her curiosity too.

"I think my Great-Grandpa may know who you're talking about."

"Jake! How will your Great-Grandpa know a group of teenagers from Forks?"

"Well Ms. Swan, Forks is a part of Quiluete lands. So he would know them."

"Fine! We will ask him!"

"Thanks Bella! I promise that you won't regret it!"

"I better not…"

Walking back to Jake's house was a lot of unexpected fun. The two were acting like kids again. Laughter could be heard all around. These two were protected on all sides. Soon their journey ended at the Black residence. 

"You remember my Great-Grandpa, don't you?"

"I do."

"Great! Now that we're here might be unbelievable. Just listen. Okay?"

"Alright."


End file.
